<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Choose You II by Serenityyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941692">I Choose You II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy'>Serenityyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB48 &amp; Related Fandoms, MNL48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, PikaBabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem chooses her happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dana Leanne Brual/Jemimah Caldejon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Choose You II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pikababe kayo dyan (2)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've always told you to choose happiness. And when I say that, I mean your own happiness - not anyone else's, and especially not mine. I want you to be genuinely happy.</p><p>It doesn't matter what I feel.</p><p>If being with me makes you happy, then I'll stick to you 'til my last breath. I won't look at anyone but you. And please don't think I'm doing this just because I have no choice. I still love you, Dana. I really do.</p><p>So please stop pushing me away from you. Because no matter what happens, I will still choose you.</p><p>Always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>